Some touch input gaming applications may employ virtual control sticks or virtual joysticks as part of a control scheme that enables a player to provide touch input to control a video game. For example, two virtual control sticks may be displayed in a fixed position at lower corners of a touch input display screen of a mobile or hand-held computing machine. Typically, the virtual control sticks may be controlled by a player's thumbs. In particular, these input areas may have fixed centers (or zero points) and limited radial maximums in which touch input may be suitably interpreted to control the virtual control sticks. During the course of game play, the player's thumbs may drift from the fixed positions of the virtual control sticks and beyond the radial maximums. This may result in the player losing control of the video game. As such, the player may have to repeatedly reset their thumbs on the fixed positions of the virtual control sticks in order to regain control of the video game. Such repeated loss of control and thumb readjustment may result in reduced control accuracy, and lower overall player satisfaction.